Stay With Me
by iXombeh
Summary: Miku finishes recording her new song and the Vocaloids have to get past their crowd of fans as they leave the studio, but, not long after their leave, someone crashes into their car.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow!" The Kagamine twins said in awe. "Miku-nee sounds so pretty in this song!" Meiko and Kaito watched them as they bounced around the recording studio. Gakupo was trying to win Luka over, while she turned him away. Kaito sat in one of the red leather chairs across from the clear glass window where virtual diva; Hatsune Miku was recording. Rin and Len ran into him.

"Sorry Kaito-kun." Rin apologized nervously. "It was Len's fault!" Len looked shocked.

"What? No it wasn't you saw her chasing me didn't you?"

Kaito laughed and rustled their hair. "It's ok you guys, just be careful next time."

"Ok… MIKU!" They ran over to her as she came out of the booth. She greeted them with smiles and laughter. Meiko gave her a congratulating hug as did Luka. Kaito got up from his spot and walked over to her.

"Great job Miku-chan," he praised. "I'm sure this will be a big hit."

"It will won't it?" She giggled. "Ohh, I can't wait till everyone hears it! I'm so excited!" She jumped around with the road roller twins and cheered. Rin grabbed Miku's hands and held them together looking at her with shining eyes.

"Promise me you'll do a duet with me sometime?" Rin asked.

"Sure thing, I would love that!"

"Girls," Len said to Kaito, who just laughed.

"Yeah you'll get over it when you're older."

"W-whatever!" Len stammered. "I won't ever like girls! They want too much."

"Then," Kaito began. "Will you ever like boys?"

"O-of course! I can communicate with them easier! They're tougher and brave and don't whine so much."

"Would you ever date one though?" Kaito asked him, staring with his glassy ice blue eyes. He looked serious as he held the young Vocaloids gaze. The other Vocaloids had been to preoccupied with Miku to notice that Len and Kaito were talking. Silence still hung in the air like a veil of mist. Len started to squirm under Kaito's watch. Then, the older Vocaloid, who had been so serious, smiled and laughed. "I'm just messing with you."

"STUPID KAITO!" Len shouted slugging the blunette in the stomach and stomping away. 'Why in the hell would I like a man!' he thought to himself. 'That's wrong!' Kaito followed behind Len down the hall to meet up with the other Vocaloids, with the same happy-go-lucky smile. 'Idiot! What's his deal?' Len thought as he turned around to take a quick glance a Kaito and started walking faster. He opened the door to see all the other Vocaloids with Miku still congratulating her about her new song.

Kaito walked past Len and wrapped his arms around Meiko's waist from behind and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She smiled and patted his head with one hand, the other on Miku's head. Kaito kissed her neck and played with her hair; she giggled slightly and pushed him away after whispering something in his ear. He looked into her eyes and nodded with a smile. Kaito gave Miku a hug and then whispered something into her ear. She nodded with a huge smile.

Len walked over and asked Miku what Kaito was talking to her about.

"Well," she said. "Kaito and Meiko wanted some alone time and want to go on a date later, but they don't want anyone else coming, so don't tell anyone ok?" Len felt sick, he didn't know why, but he felt like it. He responded with an "oh" and turned away to run around with his sister.

"Aren't you so happy for Miku?" Rin squealed joyfully. "But you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I think that Miku should do a duet with Kaito! Their voices sound so beautiful together, I mean, remember when they sang Cendrillion? Oh oh oh or Dear You? They were amazing! Even Love Is War, even though the lyrics were a little different from the original and they mixed it up, it was still awesome! Don't you agree? I mean, you have to agree Len, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Len turned his head and looked at Kaito. He covered his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. Kaito was flirting with Meiko on the couch in the lobby. Rin hit the blond boy.

"Ouch!" He glared at his sister. "What the hell!"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I was! I just had my head turned; your voice is so loud there's no way you can block it out!"

"What did you say! How dare you! I'm your sister! Be nice to me!"

"Now now you two," Gakupo said coming over. "What is it that you're fighting about?"

"Len said I was annoying!"

"I did not! I said your voice was!"

"Don't make fun of the way I sing Len!"

"I'm not! It's just the way you talk!" Len noticed Kaito standing up with a displeased Meiko, and it wasn't at Kaito either.

"You guys." Kaito said in his soft tone. "Don't yell. This is a public place you know."

"Sorry Onii-san," Rin said looking at the floor. Kaito rustled her blond hair tilting her large white bow off to the side.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again. You guys should be lucky to have each other."

Rin let out a long sigh. "Sorry for yelling."

"Sorry for saying your voice was annoying. It's really not." Rin jumped at Len and gave him a hug.

"See," Kaito said with a smile. "That's better." He stood up and walked back over to Meiko.

"Well, you handled that well. Who knows, maybe I'll trust you with my kids one day." Kaito laughed half embarrassed rubbing the back of his head. Meiko slightly smiled. Len felt sick again.

"Meiko?" Miku asked. "Are we going home now?" Meiko sighed and got up. Kaito tossed her the keys.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess so." Meiko gathered all the Vocaloids up and started pushing them out the door to the car. People were waiting outside with flashing cameras and screaming. Some how they must have found out that they were recording today,

"THE KAGAMINE TWINS! OH GOD I WANT TO TAKE THEM HOME!" The fangirl reached out for Rin but Kaito stood in front of her and moved her back.

"Please don't touch my family," Kaito said with a sincere smile. The fangirl stopped moving and stared at him as he walked back to the other Vocaloids.

"I WANT HIM TOO!"

"Where did we park the car?" Meiko asked. Miku came out from the protection of Gakupo and Luka.

"By that tree on the other side of the road."

"MIKU!" She flinched backwards into Gakupo and Luka, then smiled and started talking with the closet people. Gakupo and Luka pushed her forward. Some one grabbed Len's arm and tried pulling him, but Kaito grabbed the other persons' wrist and pulled them forward face to face.

"Don't you EVER try that again! Or you won't have an arm to grab with! Understand?" The person nodded and retreated backwards into the crowd slowly as Kaito stared them down. Kaito held both the twins in front of him and walked forward.

Finally, they pilled up into the van as fast as they could before the fans could "attack" Meiko stared the car and sped off down the road as fast as she could, almost hitting someone who ran in front of the car. Once they were far away from the studio everyone relaxed.

"That was scary. I never had anyone try to take me before." Rin shivered and Kaito gave her hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry, it's alright now." Kaito turned to Len. "Are you alright? Does your arm hurt?" He carefully lifted Len's arm and turned it. Sure enough, he had a bruise wrapping around with small limb. "Oh Len. Did you notice this?"

"Eh! No." He looked a little shocked. He looked up at Kaito. "Do I have to go to the hospital by any chance?"

"No, you don't its fine. It's only a bruise, but if it continues to hurt too much, let me or someone know ok? Because, they could have possibly damaged some muscle worse then house treatment can heal ok, and that won't be good." He let go of Len's arm, as he nodded. Rin let out a yawn and curled up on the seat and lay on Kaito's lap. "Tired?"

"Yeah huh." She closed her eyes. "I love you Onii-chan, your always so nice and protect us. You're almost like a dad. You'd make a real good husband and father if you wanted to."

"That's nice." Kaito laughed softly.

"I hope the man that I merry will be just like you."

"Rin that means a lot to me-"Kaito looked out the windshield and gasped in horror.

"HOLY SHIT!" Meiko shouted, and right as she did, Kaito took the twins into his arms and ducked behind the seats, holding them tight. Gakupo and Luka jumped at Miku and shielded her. And just within those five seconds, someone ran into the Vocaloids car head on, and crashed with a deafening sound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was silent. The only sound was the smoke exiting the car and coming from the inside. The twins were frozen with fear, still hiding in Kaito's protection. Kaito slowly looked up, blood streaming slowly from the side of his head. Rin looked up, tears welled in her eyes.

"W-what was that?" She asked trembling. Len looked up next and gasped.

"Kaito! You're bleeding!"

"It's fine, now listen stay clam and hold still ok. Don't worry." Kaito's voice was calm and cool, but that was really not how he felt right now. In fact he was scared, but if he showed it, it would only frighten the twins even more, so he had to cover it up and make sure that everyone was ok. He looked up over the seat. Glass was all over the place. Gakupo and Luka were looking at him.

"Is she ok?" Kaito asked referring to the out cold Miku.

"She's fine, not cuts or anything," Luka said. "She just passed out." Kaito nodded and looked in the drivers' seat. Meiko was slumped over in her seat and didn't move. Her arm was showered in blood. Flames were noticed on the hood of the car. His blood ran cold. The car would blow up! And all of them were in it! Kaito jumped back to the trunk where he had left the blond pre-teens. "Luka, Gakupo, get Miku and get her far away from the car! Do it now!" They nodded and started taking off her seat belt.

Kaito popped open the door to the trunk. "You guys go over to that cop over there and stay with him. I have to get Meiko ok? Be good." They jumped out and ran for the cop standing on the other side of the road and hid behind him.

Kaito was already in the front, working the bloody Meiko out of her seat. He could hear popping sounds coming from the car. 'That can NOT be good' Kaito thought. The only problem he had now was the fact that Meiko's legs were being crushed by the bent dashboard and steering wheel. He jumped out the side door and shouted.

"Hey! I need some help!" A cop ran over to him, he showed the stranger the problem and they tried lifting the bent metal off her. When they did she had large cuts in her legs and her forehead was bleeding, her neck was slightly cut from the seat belt and one of her arms was broken. The popping noises started getting louder and you could hear electricity cracking threw out the car.

"This thing is gonna blow." The cop said. Kaito nodded and they quickly but carefully pulled her out and carried her and ran as fast they could, then suddenly two loud explosions. The cop and Kaito lay her in the grass of the park, Kaito took off his jacket and tore the sleeves off, he took off his tank top and used it to wipe the blood from her and wrapped the sleeves around her legs. He wrapped his scarf around her head and the rest of his coat around her broken arm.

"Did anyone call and ambulance?" Kaito asked in general.

"I did!" Someone shouted running toward him. "Put some pressure on the wounds so they stop bleeding." Kaito and the women pressed on her legs, and they waited for the paramedics to come. When they did Kaito told Gakupo and Luka to take the others home and that he would be with Meiko in the hospital. They had already started walking while Gakupo carried Miku on his back. Fans were there you could tell, but you knew that they didn't want to start going after the Vocaloids, they had no idea in the first place that their realistic virtual idols had even been in that car.

"It's gonna be ok girl," Kaito said gently as he rode to the hospital. "Don't worry; you're going to be alright." He looked at the men in the vehicle with him.

"Let's just hope that we make it to the hospital in time." One of the two said. "But, we might already be too late." Kaito froze. Too late? Would today really be her last one? Was she going to actually die? He shook his head. 'No! She'll be ok, I have to believe that.'

Kaito watched as the medics worked on her wounds and scraps and silently prayed that she would be ok, and nothing would happen.

"What happened?" Miku asked shakily. "Where are Meiko and Kaito? Are they ok? Did the car really crash?"

"It'll be ok." Gakupo said trying to convince her. Luka stood in the hallway silently. Rin had her head in her hands that were dripping wet with her tears. Len was sitting next to her trying to comfort her.

"It's ok," Len told her. "She'll be ok, nothing bad or worse will happen." 'Hopefully' Len thought.

Len walked her up the stairs with his sister to their room. Still telling her that it would be ok, even though he didn't know himself.

Kaito sat in the waiting room, his head hanging down his hands folded in his lap, he had been waiting for hours, but there was still no news on Meiko. Nurses had come up to him and told him he could go home and they would call him about the news, but had told them that he would stay and wait for her. People had came and gone. He hadn't moved from where he was sitting.

He remembered when he was first created, the Master had left him with Meiko, she had taught him a lot, she was the first person he had ever sang with, she was his favorite of the family. She was always there for him, and what would he do if she wasn't going to be there anymore. What would he do?

"Excuse me," Someone said. "But, are you Vocaloid Kaito?" He looked up; a nurse was looking at him.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Well, Meiko is able to have visitors now, but she's sleeping so be careful." Kaito jumped up.

"Well? What room?" The nurse looked at her clipboard, Kaito took it from her looked threw the list of names found Meiko's and ran down the hall threw a door and started looking at the numbers that were above the doors.

'45….45….45….come on where is it!' Kaito thought to himself. 'Ah! Found it!' He threw the door open and almost fell into the room. 'Oh, she's not sleeping.' He walked slowly toward her.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?" She looked up at him.

"Like shit." Kaito knelt by her and gently rested a hand on her leg. "Is everyone else ok?" Kaito nodded. "Good, I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen, I wish I could have saw that car coming at us. I should've."

"Don't blame your self. It could have been worse."

"How in the hell could It have been worse?"

"None of us could have made it out." It was quiet. "I'm happy that you made it here." He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled at her.

"What's with the wrap around your head? Did you get hurt?"

"It was just a small scrape don't worry about it." He took her one good arm and held her hand to his cheek. "I'm more worried about you. Get better soon, so that way you can come home." Finally, after holding it in all day, tears began trailing down his cheeks but, he continued to hold a smile. He wasn't happy, he was upset, but, he still pretended.

"Kaito…" She sighed. "Come one you big dummy, don't cry, it'll be alright. Just you wait and see. Now go home and tell everyone I'm ok. Then you guys can all come and see me tomorrow." Kaito looked up and nodded slowly. He stood up and gave Meiko kiss good bye and good night.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kaito said as he walked out the door. When he reached the waiting room he talked with some guy and asked him if he would take him home.

"S-sure! Daddy please?" The man's daughter begged. "He's hot! Please dad? Oh please?"

"Don't you have your own car?" The man asked Kaito. Kaito whispered in the man's ear that it was totaled in a crash and a girl he loved was in the hospital now. "Oh my. Well sure we can take you back home. That's no problem." The man walked Kaito out to the car. They were driving down the road when the man asked. "You have a bit of an accent are you from another country?"

"Yeah, Japan."

"Oh really? Is it nice there?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of people there though."

"I see, well, why did you come to America?"

"Well, a lot of my family was going and I thought it would be nice to get to see other culture."

"Oh, do you like anything here?"

"I like the ice cream and some of the music."

"Yeah? That's great. And that microphone you're wearing, are you a singer in Japan?"

"Yeah, but a lot of Americans know about us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Vocaloid."

"Vocaloid!" Kaito turned back to look at the shocked daughter. "My friend is obsessed with you people! OMG! I can not believe I am this close to a famous singer. You HAVE to take a picture with me so I can show her."

"Has she ever said her favorite?"

"Yeah! She says she likes Rin and Len and then someone called Kaito because they had to move her back because she tried to grab the twins." Kaito faced her with a blank expression.

'No way.'

"Which one are you?" She asked me.

"Kaito."

"OMG! She did say that you were handsome, and she was right, who knew I would meet you at the hospital."

"Haha, right?" 'Please let my house be near by now.'

"I think were here, is this it here?" The man suddenly spoke up. Kaito looked from the girl.

"Oh, yeah this is it. Thank you."

"Yay!" The girl jumped out of the car. "PICTURES!" She ran up the stairs and burst into the house. Kaito ran after her.

"Hey!" Kaito tripped into the house over a giant tuna. "Ugh…. fish?"

"Sorry Kaito," Luka said picking it up. "I was hitting Gakupo with it. And who's the girl that ran into our house?"

"I have no idea-"

"Where are they?"

"ACK! Oh…. (Give me a heart attack) Rin, Len, come here for a minute." Not even two seconds later the two road roller twins started running down the stairs.

"Ah?" Rin looked at the human girl standing in their living room. The dad walked in threw the door. "Who are they?"

"Just some people that I met at the hospital."

"Is Meiko ok!" Rin asked almost frantic. "What's gonna happen?"

"Haha, she's alright, we can go see her tomorrow, right now, she need's rest."

"Daddy? Would you take a picture so I can show Alyssa tomorrow?" She handed her dad her phone. Miku was excited about getting her photo taken and stood right next to the girl. They smiled and locked arms like they were long time best friends. The other vocaloids stood behind them. "Thank you! Now take a quick video."

"Erika, we shouldn't be bothering them."

'No kidding,' Kaito thought.

"Oh please they don't mind," She turned to Miku. "Do you?"

"Haha oh not at all!" Miku giggled. But you know her; she can get along with anyone.

"Yay!"

"Miku…."Len breathed. Kaito looked at him and rustled his hair and laughed.

"Don't worry," Kaito said with a smile. Yet, deep down, he was hiding the fact that he was still worried about Meiko.

It had been over an hour of videos, pictures, and talking, finally the two people were leaving.

"Ohh~ I wish you didn't have to go!" Miku whined. "Can I have your cell number?"

"Sure!"

"Ah, wait Miku." Kaito stopped her. "I don't think you should give out your number to people."

"Aww, why not?"

"I won't give it to anyone else! I promise!" Erika said. Kaito paused for a moment then gave in. The girls squealed and exchanged numbers. "I'll text you!"

"Ok, make sure to come over again real soon!"

"I will." They hugged and Erika left waving out the window of the car as they drove off. Miku closed the door and skipped over to the couch.

"She's a nice person."

"Do you like her?" Gakupo asked. Miku nodded.

Baka Baka Baka-

"She text me!" Miku cheered. While Miku started texting Erika. Kaito went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Luka went with him.

"Is Meiko really ok?" She asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, she's fine. She said that we should visit tomorrow."

"There is a problem. How are we going to get there? We don't have a car anymore, remember?"

"Oh… right… We can call Leon, he has one."

"Do you think he'll want to drive out here just to see her? He still hasn't forgotten the fire accident."

"Right…Sweet Ann?"

"Not enough room for all of us."

"…Big Al?"

"His car isn't."

"Kiyoteru?"

"He has work tomorrow."

"Sonika?"

"Do you have her number?"

"No, I do not have her number. Well, what about Gumi?"

"I'll give her a ring."

"Great. Thanks Luka." He gave her a quick hug. Gakupo gasped.

"L-Luka? I thought you said that you didn't like guys like girls?" Kaito scowled at him.

"Who are you calling a girl!"

"I'm no where close to being girlie Luka." Gakupo pleaded, blowing off Kaito's comment completely. "It's the long hair isn't it? I'll cut it if you want."

"Well I'll let you know what she says Kaito."

"Alright, thanks."

"What who says?" Gakupo demanded as he followed Luka out. Kaito opened the freezer and grabbed a tub of Ice Cream. It was such a long day. They went recording at 4 am and didn't finish till about 6. Then the… horrible… crash and then he waited for news about Meiko at the hospital for almost 13 hours. Then he came home with Erika and she ran around with Miku and now, he can finally eat and then go to bed.

"Hey," Len said casually as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Kaito swallowed a large scoop of Ice Cream. "Haa~ what's up?"

"Getting something to eat," He said. Kaito jumped off the counter as Len climbed onto the counter and stared looking threw the cabinets. He came back down with a raman pack.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed. I'm really tired." He pat Len on the head, put away his Ice Cream, turned and walked away, descending up the stairs into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright," Kaito announced. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Everyone ran out the door and into Megpoid's car. Kaito walked with her they sat in the front seats.

"This is a huge van Gumi. " Kaito said as the drove off.

"Yeah, I figured that I would probably make a lot of friends one day and then drive them everywhere, so I bought this. So anyways, how's it been? I haven't seen all you in a while."

"Well, besides the car accident everything has been going well. Miku just recorded a new song yesterday, so we're still keeping in touch with everyone in Japan."

"That's great. Are you excited about it Miku?"

"Well, duh? Who wouldn't be?"

"Um, hello, we're here to see Meiko Sakine?"

"Hold on a minute please. Go sit over there while I check to see if it's alright." She pointed to the waiting room chairs. Rin was messing with her beanie. Len was pulling on the strings of his hoodie. Luka was pulling on Gakupo's hair while Miku watched like she was note taking on _how_ to pull hair. Kaito was reading a book he brought with him and Gumi was just relaxing.

'Why do I have this crazy feeling that someone is watching us?' He looked up from the page he was on. People were staring at them indeed. He removed his sunglasses and looked at two women that were staring intently at him; they sat straight up in their seats.

"O-oh um, h-hi," one of them stuttered.

"Hello," Kaito greeted in a calm smooth voice. "Did you need something?"

"N-no, not at all are we bothering you?"

"No, not really, but your staring is making it a little hard to read I must say."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I mean… your looks are quiet distracting so we couldn't help it."

"Oh, well then, maybe I could move so I wouldn't distract you."

"No, no. Allow us," They said simultaneously. "You must not have to go threw so much trouble just because of us."

"Thank you ladies." He flashed a smile at them.

"No problem," They said as they walked away. "He is such a nice man."

"The people who wanted to see Sakine Meiko? You may go in now." Everyone got up and ran threw the doors down the hall way, Kaito started walking so not to disturb the other residents of the rooms.

"She's in her you guys, now don't be too loud." He opened the door slowly and everyone carefully stepped in. "Hey," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How ya feeling?"

"Shitty." She yawned. "But, hey guys, I missed you. How's it going at home?"

"It's fine, but I wish you were still there getting drunk like usual." Rin sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Kaito, you put me in a place where they don't give you no beer? How am I supposed to live?"

"Haha, you'll get over it, when you can come home you can start drinking again."

"Kaito, about that, I need to talk to you later." A look of sorrow past her expression of joy for a split moment before smiling again. They stayed for almost 2 hours, asking questions talking and laughing.

"Alright you guys, go wait for me in the car, I need to talk with Meiko for a minute, I'll be right there." He smiled as he closed the doors, then it faded. He turned back to Meiko and sat in a chair next to the bed. It was a long heavy silence, just the sound of the beeping of the heart rate and respiratory machines. A look of sadness, stress, and fear, crosses over her face all at once.

"Kaito… I," She paused for a minute. "I… I won't… be coming back home…"

"Yeah, I know, you might have to stay here for a few weeks at most and-"

"No," She interrupted. "I won't be coming home… ever again."

"What?" Kaito breathed. "You can get a wheel chair can't you? Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say."

"Kaito, I have a tumor in my brain. They say that… that they can't do anything about it and it's not going to go away and…. I'm going to die from it."

"I told you… not to say it…" Kaito rested his head on the bed. "They'll find a way to get rid of it, so then you can come back home."

"Kaito," Meiko rested a hand on his shoulder. "I want them to put me out."

-Static-

"What?" Kaito barley managed. "You want them to… put you out? For good?"

"Yes, Kaito, I'm going to die anyways, I don't want to go home to everyone and then die on the floor. And, I can't sing anymore, I'm paralyzed from the waist down, I can't walk."

"When, are you doing this?"

"Tonight, that's why I wanted to see everyone before then."

"What am I going to tell them?" Kaito took out his phone and text Luka that they could leave without him. "Meiko, you can't leave me like this." He could feel the tears gathering up ready to spill over the brim of his eyes. He forced them to stay put. "You can't just go like this. They want to see you tomorrow. You can't leave them like that."

"Kaito, I'm doing what I think is best for me and for everyone else!"

"They can take care of you!"

"No they can't Kaito and you know it! Even Rin and Len would get that more then you!"

"Meiko… please, I don't want to let go of you now. I'm not ready. You've always been there for me, what am I going to do once you're gone? Everyone loves you. You took care of everyone."

"I know Kaito, but I need you to do that for me now." She kissed the top of his head. "I can't live like this, because Kaito, if I don't die from the tumor, it'll be from these injuries. It's just about impossible to do anything." Tears became visible on her cheeks. "Kaito, I'm scared."

"Meiko…" 

"And I love you more then anything in the world."

-Static-

"Meiko… I love you more then life it's self, I would rather it be me in your position then you yourself. You have done nothing wrong to deserve this." Meiko chocked on loud sobs. "It's ok to cry now, I know you thought about this long and hard to actually go with it, and I promise to be there till the very end."

"Kaito," She leaned on him. "Thank you."

Kaito walked home in silence. His eyes burned and his throat was dry. He was tired and wanted to cry. The worst of it all, was that he had to tell everyone, that Meiko was gone, and that they wouldn't go visit her the next day. Kaito walked up the porch steps that he and Meiko had worked on together because the one's they bought with the house were old and worn. He turned the door handle and walked in. The lights were off. He checked everyone's rooms. Everyone was asleep. He walked sluggishly to his room and opened the windows and stepped out onto his balcony. He felt like singing so he sang a piano version of Love Is War. Soft and low.

"Yukiba no nai shouso, konno ai wo kajuusa~ Ahh~" His scream wasn't loud like in the original. It was calm and soft with a steady note. He thought that he heard Meiko with him, standing next to him, singing with him, just like they used to. But, to him it turned out to be a figment of his imagination. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. Kaito turned around to see Miku. She walked out onto the balcony with him.

"I heard, it was really pretty," She said quietly. "Is Meiko… ok? You seem upset."

"Miku," Kaito sat her down on his bed, he sat next to her. "About Meiko." He took a long pause. "She… passed on… she won't be coming home…"

"She's gone….forever?" Kaito nodded. Tears that had built up spilled from her eyes. She leaned on Kaito's chest and cried; Kaito hugged her and let her cry. She went on for what seemed like eternity. Kaito wanted to cry to, but he still pretended to keep strong, for Miku, and for everyone else. He would have to tell everyone else in the morning about what happened to Meiko and why she wouldn't be coming back home.

xxx

"Kaito, stay with me, until I'm gone." Meiko pleaded as the men slowly rolled her bed down the hall to the emergency room. "Watch me as I go. I want you there with me. Promise to stay there till I have gone."

"I promise." He held her hand; they had waited in that room talking to one another, for it would be their last time. The doctor came in with a tray that had carried a shot and a red fluid. He drew only a bit of the red drug and lifted Meiko's wrist. Kaito kissed her on the lips for the last time and said "I love you, forever and always girl. You remember that the next time I see you, so wait for me." She smiled and nodded. The doctor injected the fluid into her veins with her last words being, "I love you Kaito, I promise to wait for you." Kaito held her hand to his cheek. Her eyes slowly began to close and her hand started to slip. He held it to his chest so she could feel his heart beat on more time. Her head tilted off to the side and her breathing had stopped. She had gone. She would never come back home with him ever again. She would never smile and laugh one more time.

A single tear fell from her eye, even as her lifeless body lye in the hospital bed, a smile remained on her face, she was happy.


End file.
